Adept in Paris!
by ZealousSiren
Summary: Semi-crossover with Azure Striker Gunvolt. When Napoleon hires an adept to take out Phantom R, he'll have to try and survive this new threat while protecting his secret identity. Which is not easy when this assassin is a sadistic cold hearted killer.
1. Rhythmking Universe Schedule

**Rhythmking Universe Schedule**

 **First week: Gunvolt on Friday**

 **Second week: Sonic X MLP on friday or saturday**

 **Third week: Rhythm thief on friday or saturday**

 **Fourth week: Fairy Fencer F on friday or saturday(Or it will be when I beat the game)**

 **Every Week: Shorts of other characters in the universe like Madoka Magica, death note, transformers, mega man, or whatever else you guys can suggest.**

 **Remember by the time this is posted up this will be the third week for me so get ready for Gunvolt! Make sure to check out the other stories in the universe! I got to get ready for Phantom R vs Copen!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Rhythmking: Hey welcome to the next story in the rhythm-universe**

 **Phantom R: And I'm glad to be a part of it.**

 **Gunvolt: Sorry for people who don't know my game but if you don't you might not understand everything.**

 **Rhythmking: Rhythm Thief is one of my favorite games to, you can prob tell from my name though so...yeah, i hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"So," started the mysterious man who has just met up with the one and only, Napoleon Bonaparte. "You want me to kill this, Phantom R?"

Napoleon sat at his thrown with a smile on his face. "Yes, are you up for the challenge?"

The person in question laughed and held up a brick that was on the ground. Suddenly the brick was sliced clean i haft! "I believe," The person flipped their hair back with a hand. "That this proves my worth a little bit."

Napoleon clapped his hands slowly, "Oh magnifique! The rumors of the adepts seem to be true."

The adept cracked their knuckles, "Surprised you were able to get my out of that place, I thought no one outside knew of the existence of adepts. You must've went through great lengths to find me."

"Isaac, give her the picture." He commanded the man with short red hair who was standing next to him. Said man walked up towards the adept and handed her a picture of a boy named Raphael and a girl named Marie.

"If I'm not mistaken this boy is your son, Isaac?" The adept spoke while tilting their head.

Isaac did not reply. He simply returned to his original position. "Not much of a talker." The adept said while rolling their eyes. "So what's the plan anyways?"

"Just leave that to me..."

* * *

"Wow, amazing!" Cheered Marie. Currently her and Raphael are on one of their few..."dates" as their friends would say but of course the two would deny that it was. Marie was curious of Raphael's ability of free running and she wanted to know what it was like. So what was the course of action that was taken? Get into 'Phantom R' mode, pick her up, and take her jumping across the roofs of course!

"Marie, please don't scream into my ear." Phantom said jokingly.

Marie looked at him and smiled while saying, "I'm sorry but I never felt this excited before."

"Things have been pretty boring haven't they?"

"Yeah, almost makes me wish that someone would try and take over the world again."

Phantom laughed, "Yeah, but I'm sure we'll find some people wanting to kill me."

Out of no where a rope like object hooked itself to Phantoms leg. "Well, looks like we found that someone." They were both pulled down with great force making them crash on top of another rooftop.

"J-just who...?" Marie started but she looked up to see a group of Napoleon's chevaliers. "T-these guys?"

"Hey I'm one for random appearances," Phantom untied the rope off him leg, "But interrupting us like that? Don't you guys have anything better to do?"

Without a word the group charged at him.

Phantom tilted his head downwards and sighed. "This again? We all know what's going to happen. Marie stand back."

Nodding her head to answer, Marie ran further back to get away from the fight.

One of the chevaliers tried to cut Phantom R, but he avoided with a back flip. He wasn't done just than so he jumped into the air and did a spin to gain momentum. Phantom R delivered a hard spin kick to the chevalier that attacked him. He was sent crashing in to another chevalier that was one his way.

Phantom R looked up and saw one of them trying to attack him from above. Thinking fast Phantom used his hands to delivers a kick straight up to the man sending him sky rocking in the air. **(You can think of sasuke's lion barrage lol)**

"Be careful!" Marie said.

"Aren't I always."

The rest of the Chevalier surrounded him ready to try and finish him. "Come on, this old trick?" As they neared him Phantom stood on his hands and spun his legs around like a chopper, effectively hitting all of the Chevaliers that ran at him.

As all of them laid on the ground in pain, Phantom R dusted himself off. "Learn some new steps, boys."

Marie was about to go and hug him but then she saw that another had arrived but this one had a gun! "Phantom R, look out!"

"Huh?" Phantom R, turned his head to see who she was referring to. His eyes widen when he saw the one with a gun but before he could try and dodge the gun was suddenly cut in haft!

"What?" Phantom and Marie said in confusion.

"Hehe, naughty boy," A voice said in the from above them.

All eyes looked up to see something they would not have guessed. "It's very un-polite to point guns at people." A girl was somehow floating in the air! She had long green hair, glowing green eyes, jean shorts, green tank top, and a lime hoodie. She dropped quickly from her position in the sky and landed in front of Phantom R.

"Time to say sorry~" she sung. She pointed her hand at her soon to be victim. A wave of green energy rushed towards the man with the cut gun knocking him off the roof and into a trash can, surprising many people below them. "Opps, sorry...but you know, not really." She laughed.

The glowing in her eyes stopped.

Phantom R and Marie looked puzzled at the girl.

"Bonjour~," She reached out to them. "My names, Breeze!"

* * *

 **Rhythmking: Sorry guys I'm just a little tired xD**

 **Breeze: Oh oh! Did I kill that guy?**

 **Rhythmking: No...**

 **Breeze: Oh okay ^_^**

 **Phantom R: Slicing a gun in haft...hate to be on the other end of that**

 **Faux Phantom R: I should've been in this! I'm the real Phantom R after all!**

 **Rhythmking: Yeah...so just in case my other viewers read this, this story takes place a week before Gunvolt's does. I hope you enjoyed this short chapter and I'll see you guys later**


	3. Crossover trailer

"Welcome everyone!" The announcer cried from the stands. "We have a special treat for you right now! Our lord has gather the strongest heroes around to this amazing tournament and it's time for the climatic finally! Because of certain circumstances, our great final match will be a 4 way battle royal! You lose when you're knocked out of the ring or incapacitated."

"First we have... Gunvolt! Of team Adept!

"Go Gunvolt!" Sub-Elise yelled. "Do your best!"

"If you lose you're dead!" Dom-Elise yelled.

"I believe in you, GV!" Joule yelled waving a GV flag.

"You can do it!" Moniqa SAID.

"Next we have... Sonic! Of team Heroes!"

"You got this sonic!" Tails cheered.

"Mr Sonic be careful." Cream said. "Chu chu!" Cheese cheered.

"Win this for me sonic!" Helen cheered.

"Third is... Phantom R! From team Phantom!"

"Don't you dare lose to anyone else Phantom!" Charlie yelled.

"Good luck Phantom R!" Marie cheered.

"Last but not least we have... Fang from team Fairy Fencers!"

"Good luck perv-kun!" Tiara cheered.

"Good... luck." Ethel said.

"If I sense that one of them plans to kill you I'll end them as soon as I can sir." Apollonius said.

"So looks like I'm taking home the gold." Sonic smirked.

"You may be fast but my electricity can catch anything." Gunvolt said back.

"Sorry to disappoint you both but me and Eryn here will get that reward." He said pointing to his sword.

"Sorry but if anyone's winning this it's gonna be me." Phantom R replied.

"Are you ready!?" The announcer called. "And begin!"

* * *

 **Okay some questioned should be answered here... how is the second Elise here? Who's Fang? And how are they in this mess? Well to bad ^^ but i do have something for you guys... GV needs a team for this event. You guys can decide who that is. GV needs a team of 5 including himself. Right now canonly it's him and Copen. So maybe you guys want to use an O.C or maybe like Elise you'd guy would like if i let more of the Swordsman live.**


	4. Arrivals!

"My name's Breeze~." She said in a flirty voice as she reached a hand out to Phantom R. Phantom and Marie glanced at each other as if to say 'what…'. "Leaving a lady's hand hanging is ungentleman like." She said.

Raphael blinked… but he shook her hand.

"Good grip~!" She leaned into his ear. "So what's your name, la mignonne?"

Raphael eyes widen as he took a step back. This girl is so friendly…

"B-Bonjour, my name is Phantom-"

"Raphael!" She beemed.

"Huh?!" Raphael and Maria screamed.

"H-how do you?!"

"Imma good guesser I guess." She shrugged. She draped herself over Raphael and started to rub her cheek onto his. "Getting past all that… how about a game?"

"Grrrr…" Marie was practically ready to bite her head off. Seriously how dare this stranger flirt with her boyfrie- Friend! Friend! She said FRIEND!

With all her strength Marie pulled Raphael away from her with a crimson color taking place of her cheeks.

"Why should he play a game with you anyways!" She yelled at the top of her lungs while flailing her arms in the air.

"Did I forget to say I saved your life?" She cocked her head. Marie didn't respond considering she did help them… even if Raphael could've done it himself. "I only wanna play the question game. You can start us off if you want, Phanty."

"Glossing over that nickname I guess that's alright." Raphael replied.

"Yeah~!" Breeze sat crossed legged in mid-air and slowly descended down.

"Well… are you human?" He asked.

"Oh my!" Breeze gasped as placed both her hands on her cheeks, her eyes widen in surprised and a blush formed on her cheeks. "Asking such a personal question… you're so bold."

Marie also blushed at what she was saying. "H-He didn't mean anything personal like that. R-R-Raphael isn't like that!"

"She's kidding Marie." Raphael laughed.

"I… I knew that…"

"To answer your question… technically I am human." Any cheerfulness in her voice turned low and maybe had a tint of sadness. "I'm what's known as an 'Adept'."

"Adept?" Marie repeated.

"You don't know of us because adepts are kept away hidden. Where I used to come from we have cities like these but… we're not even on any map. I don't know the location or even the name of where I used to be. All I know is that there are people like me with special powers and mine… is wind." She raised her right fist and a green windy aura appeared around it.

"Wow…" Marie gasped.

"Well how do you know me?" Raphael asked.

"Sorry but it's my turn!" She laughed.

"Well.. go ahead." He shrugged.

As she opened her mouth to talk she quickly closed it and ducked out of the way of some purple energy that just struck where she was sitting. "Huh?!" Raphael and Marie gasped as they looked towards the direction of the shot. They saw a white haired teen dressed in some strange blue and red armor, a single-hand hand and shield. His crimson eyes practical pierced through Marie like an arrow. He seemed to have a lot of hatred.

"Who are you supposed to be? Shooting guns at people isn't nice you know." Raphael said with a glare.

"When God sends to judge you… you'll hear the whisper… 'Copen'." He introduced.

* * *

Elsewhere a cruise is close to docking nearing its stop in Paris. "Hey look!" A blue haired girl shouted excitedly as she pointed to their destination. "I can see Paris! I can't wait to try all of those sweety sweets!" She drooled.

"Is food the only thing you can think of you idiot?" Her purpled hair twin pony-tailed friend facepalmed at her friend's action.

"My my Kagami," She responded. "I'm pretty sure before we left you had a search on your computer saved… I think it was called 'sweets in Paris'?" The bluenettes cat-like grin showed off her smugness.

"S-Shut your big fat mouth, Konata!" She replied with a blush of anger on her face.

"Ah I love my Tsundere-san." Konata hugged her from behind.

"Konata…." Kagami said with venom in her voice.

"P-please calm down!" Tsukasa, Kagami's younger sister stuttered. "I'm sure Kona-chan didn't mean to get you upset."

"We all came here to relax." There friend Miyuki said.

"Ahh Miyuki… I remember that sexy voice anywhere." Konata commented.

"...You're hopeless.." Kagami sighed.

* * *

 **Wow... Phantom R vs. Copen Anyone? Who'll win! What's Copen doing in Paris anyways?! And the cast of Lucky Star as well? What are they going to do here?! Find out Next time on Adept in Paris!**


End file.
